1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor supporting device, and more particularly to a monitor supporting device for attaching a monitor to the vehicle at suitable positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,705 to Meritt discloses one of the typical monitor supporting devices for attaching monitors to the backs of the front seats. However, the supporting devices may not be used to adjust the monitors relative to the seat back, or relative to the users, such that the monitors may not be adjusted to the better angular position relative to the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional monitor supporting devices.